Staying Alive
by Patrece
Summary: The rangers and ex-rangers go to a cabin for break. What happens when Lord Zedd and Rita decide to rein in on the fun? Can the gang manage to stay alive? Based off cabin in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Zedd and Rita devise a plan to rid them of the annoying power rangers once and for all. The plan made both of them wonder how neither one of them came up with the diabolical set up before. The plan would allow them to enjoy the destruction of the present and former rangers. The evil duo did not want any of the past rangers returning to action.

"Rita it is time to have those monkeys buffoons work on the secret location." "I need you to watch them closely while I go collect the necessary power to enable everything goes according to plan." "Can you do that without messing anything up?" Lord Zedd gives his wife a frown.

"Sure thing Zeddy and I can handle it," Rita tells her husband in an annoyed voice.

Lord Zedd does not respond to her instead he teleports out the Lunar Palace. Rita glares at the spot where he was standing at. Once those stupid rangers are dead, he will appreciate me.

In Angel Grove, California, the rangers are enjoying smoothies at the Juice Bar.

"Hey Rocky back off of my nachos okay," Adam yells at Rocky swatting his hand away from his three layered platter of nachos.

"Ah come on dude I only wanted one," Rocky pouts at Adam before dipping his hand back into the plate of nachos.

"Rocky why did you just not order your own platter of nachos," Kim shakes her head at her friend. "Boys can be so greedy sometimes; can't you two share?"

"Uh Kim sharing with Rocky means eating only one of my nachos." "No way," Adam tells her as he moves to another seat at their table.

"So you think that I am greedy Beautiful?" Tommy asks her with a hurt expression.

"Well you can be that way; remember at my house when my mother and I made those fudgy brownies and you were only trying to let me eat half of one?" Kim sips her smoothie.

"I thought you made them for me besides you were on that training diet and…" Tommy suddenly stops when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see who it is.

"Excuse me, I am new here and my car will not start and the word around here is that you are the one to go to for car trouble."

"I am good with cars but you made need to call a mechanic," Tommy smiles at the pretty girl.

"Oh I am sure it is just a minor problem and if you come and take a quick look at it, the problem will be solved." The girl gives Tommy an inviting smile.

Kim's face suddenly went from friendly to anger.

"Okay I will take a quick look and my name is Tommy by the way and these are my friends;" Billy, Rocky, Adam, Kim, and Aisha."

Did he just call me his friend? Kim eyes flash pink.

Oh sorry, where are my manners?" "I am Kat." Kat takes Tommy's arm and leads him out the doors of the Youth Center.

"She was one hot mama," Rocky says before he lets out a whistle.

"I contemplate that she had a certain essence about her." Billy wipes his glasses.

"Personally, she seemed like a flake to me." Kim crushes a napkin in her hand.

Aisha looks at Kim. "Pinky don't fret Tommy loves you."

"Oh yea than why did he call me his friend?" Kim drops the napkin onto the table.

"He was in a hurry to get back to you?" Aisha tries to reason with her friend.

"Tommy should have told her to call a mechanic and stayed by my side," Kim huffs.

"Hey Adam maybe Tommy needs your help." Rocky looks at Adam's nachos out the corner of his eyes while licking his lips.

"No way bro am I leaving my three layer nachos so you can attack them as soon as I leave." Adam tells him pointedly.

"Okay but when Tommy returns and says that he could have used your help; don't come complaining to me," Rocky grabs a handful of Adam's nachos.

Adam glowers at his friend before picking up his food and scooting back in his chair.

Back at the Lunar Palace, the evil duo is ready to put their plan in action. "This is going to be fun," Lord Zedd smiles a smile that would make a grown man cry.

In the parking lot, Tommy is helping Kat with her car. "All you needed to do was give it a little oil." "Girls always forget to check those things."

"I bet we do; so since I am new and you have been so gracious enough to fix my car." "How about I buy you lunch?" Kat gives Tommy an inviting smile.

"That is not necessary," Tommy smiles back at Kat.

"I insist." Kat reclaims his arm.

Kim is watching from a corner in the door. She has a jealous feeling wash over her. How dare this Aussie hussy try to take my boyfriend away? Kim walks back to the table and sits down.

Tommy walks back in with Kat on his arm and sits down by Kim. As soon as he sits down Ernie is walking over towards them with a phone in his hand.

"Hey guys Jason is on the phone." He hands the phone to Tommy.

"Hello?" "Oh that is awesome; sure we would love to come." "Okay see you soon." Tommy hangs up the phone and gives it back to Ernie. "Jason has invited us to his cousin's cabin for a week." "Good thing spring break is almost here."

"It would be nice to get out of the city for a while," Adam exclaims.

Uh does Jason even have a cousin? Kim wonders as she opens her mouth to speak but stops and suddenly thinks about going home to pack. "We need to go pack; spring break starts tomorrow."

Rocky hops up. "Yeah Kim is right the sooner we allow the girls to pack the quicker we can think of a way to fit all that luggage into the RV."

Adam nods his head in agreement while still guarding his nachos.

Aisha shakes her head. "Uh excuse you; anything I pack I bet you will love."

"Really are you going to pack that special gift I brought you last week?" Adam forgets about guarding his nachos and sets the platter down on the table.

"I don't know; maybe it will not fit into my suitcase," Aisha tells him flipping her braids.

Tommy feels a little light headed. "I guess you can buy me lunch when I return."

"I was thinking maybe I could join you," Kat tells Tommy.

"Um sure why not the more the merrier; just give me your phone number." Tommy suddenly feels a little strange asking her for her number.

"No problem," Kat writes her number on a napkin.

Kim is too caught up in what to pack than to notice the exchange. "Let's get a move on it guys; we have to buy food and other necessities beside I may need to pick up an outfit or two."

Billy nods his head. "I concur with Kim we need to go shopping for what we need."

Tommy stands up and reaches for his girlfriend's hand. "So I think we should buy some sexy outfits of our own." Tommy gives Kim a sexy smile.

"Sure Handsome but only if you wear them," Kim tells him with a smirk.

"Uh I think that the lingerie would look way better on you Beautiful." Tommy gives Kim a puppy dog look.

"I have plenty of lingerie," Kat tells Tommy.

"Oh yeah can I see," Tommy smiles down at Kat.

Kim takes a step towards Kat when Aisha grabs her arm.

"Come on let's go shopping then pack; she is not worth it," Aisha begins to pull Kim towards the door. "This spring break will rock, you will see."

"I love that black shirt Adam," Kat tells him as she touches his chest.

Aisha tries to shake out of Kim's hand.

"Oh no. if I have to take it then so do you." Kim pulls Aisha out the Youth Center.

Kat smiles at the boys before she slowly walks towards the exit. "I must be going now." She loved how the boys began to frown. "Don't fret boys I shall see you all tomorrow." Kat walks out the door and smiles as she feels herself being teleported.

The next day the gang is waiting for Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kat to arrive.

Aisha is in her underwear and a tee shirt packing the last of her luggage when she spots a picture of her ex-boyfriend Ryan and her sitting outside his home.

Kim walks into the room and sees one of her best friends looking upset. She walks up to her friend silently. "Stop worrying about that asshole and finish packing up for our trip." Kim grabs the picture and hangs it on the dartboard.

"Hey take that off of there, you know we are still friends." Aisha takes the picture off the dartboard. "Come on Kim there is nothing wrong with keeping this picture."

"Uh yes there is; he cheated on you then tried to twist it on you." Kim snatches the picture from her friend. "Besides you have sweet Adam now." Kim re-pins it to the dartboard. "I will help you pack." Kim heads to her closet. "I brought the perfect bikini that I know you will love to borrow." She grabs the bikini out the closet and heads towards Aisha's luggage. "What are you doing with these?" Kim holds up the books that were in Aisha's bag after she puts in the bikini.

"In case I become bored I can read and catch up on schoolwork." Aisha tries to grab the books back but Kim ducks out of her reach.

"Hey you put streaks in your hair." "When you went to the beauty salon last night I had no idea you would get that done and you talk about reading during spring break."

"I just thought I needed a change." Aisha self-consciously touches her hair.

"Well I love it, you look good blonde." Kim smiles down at her friend.

Tommy enters the room. "What is taking you two so long not that I should even be asking you two that question," Tommy tells the two.

Kim shakes her head and that is when Tommy notices the books.

"What are these?" "What are you doing with these?" Tommy tries to sound serious.

"Okay guys I get it I will…"

"I learned it from you," Kim interrupts.

"What?" "Whoever told you I would be reading books?" Tommy takes the books from Kim.

Kim runs out of the room screaming. "I said I learned it from you."

"Okay seriously Professor McGee he covers the whole book in his lectures." "You should read this Shadows; this is way more interesting also McGee does not know it by heart so he will think of you as insightful." Tommy hands her the book and puts the other two away. These two are going to drive me crazy.

Aisha smiles at Tommy. "Thank you."

"No problem." Tommy glances down at Aisha. "Oh and by the way you have no pants on."

Aisha glances down at her legs and mumbles oh shit then tries to cover up as Tommy walks out laughing. This is going to be one heck of a weekend.

As Aisha walks down the stairs carrying her luggage, Adam sees her and helps her. "Gee pooh bear we are only going to be gone for a week not an evacuation."

"Trust me when I say there is nothing in those cases you won't be glad I brought." Aisha tells him.

"Well then I am not complaining" Adam hands a few of the bags to Tommy.

"Good thing this RV is massive or else we would be taking two RVs." Tommy puts the luggage in the RV Tetris style.

"Wow Tommy you are amazing; I have high hopes that we will have a ball."

Everyone jumps as Kat is suddenly behind Tommy. Where did she come from; they all wondered as she stands there holding her luggage.

"I hope I can make it worth your while," Tommy leans against the RV.

Kim is about to speak when Rocky pulls up. "Oh my, what is thinking?"

Rocky pulls up in his car with smoke coming from the truck and loud music. As he pulls to a stop, Tommy and Aisha rush over to him.

"What are thinking?" Tommy asks him.

"Uh showing up for the party?" "People drive in a very straight forward manner besides the cops will not pull someone over with a huge bong in his car." "They fear him." Rocky gets out of the car and grabs his two bags. He hands Aisha a bag.

"Do you want to go to jail?" Aisha asks.

Rocky leans against his car. "Are you going gray?"

Aisha pats her head and looks at Tommy.

"You cannot bring that bong in the Roadster."

"I would not dream of bringing a bong into your father's van man." Rocky twists the bong and it turns into a thermal cup. He hands Tommy his other bag and walks to the RV. "Hello Kim you fetching minx got any food?"

Kim shakes her head at him and sits down in her seat next to Tommy.

Jason, Trini, and Zack pull up a few seconds later.

"Hey I hope you guys were not playing on going to my cousin's cabin without me," Jason asks.

"Who us," Adam says with an innocent face.

Before Jason could answer Zack spots Kat. "Well hello there; I am the Zack attack."

Kat giggles, "I am Kat and I a new here."

Jason smiles at her. "I am here to help."

Trini rolls her eyes. "Hi I am Trini, Billy's girlfriend."

"Oh he never mentioned he had a girlfriend," Kat tells her as she flips her hair.

Tommy hops into the RV. "Okay let's go." He watches Jason and Zack add their and Trini's luggage to the van. "Everyone ready?" He drives off with his friends laughing as Rocky devours a twinkle then a cupcake, followed by a dingdong.

From the rooftop, Goldar tells Rita that the puny punks are on the move.

"I hope this is the right road," Kim questions. "It does not show up on the GPS; it is not worthy of global positioning." She twirls the phone in her hand.

"That's the whole point to get off the grid," Rocky tells her as he rolls a blunt. "No cell phone reception, no traffic cameras, or herds of people." "Go somewhere where the government cannot mention our every movement." "That is the whole issue."

Aisha asks, "Is society crumbling Rocky?"

Rocky continues to make his blunts. "No society is falling through the cracks in the sidewalk." "Everything is filed, blogged, or recorded." "For instance putting chips in our children brains so that they do not become lost." Society needs to crumble; we are all too chicken shit to let it happen." Satisfied he puts them in a bin.

Aisha tells him she missed his rants and puts her head on Adam's shoulder.

Rocky holds up a blunt. "You will come to see things my way."

Lord Zedd and Rita smile as they walk into a secret room to monitor the rangers, ex-rangers, and Kat. In the secret room are monitors set up to track their every movement.

After an hour of driving, they must stop for gas.

"I will look for a gas attendant," Jason tells Tommy as he walks into the gas station.

"Hey wait up I will go with you," Zack walks up to Jason,

"Uh I need to stretch my legs," Trini steps out of the RV.

"I hope they bring back some food," Rocky rubs his stomach.

"Oh brother, he is truly an experiment," Billy shakes his head.

"I think it is sweet," Kat says sweetly.

Kim rolls her eyes. "Why is the twit here?"

"Maybe to hook up with one of the guys but not our guys of course," Aisha tells Kim.

Zack and Jason walk out as Tommy is pumping the gas.

"I have some snacks; the cashier made these and wanted to give them to customers." Zack passes them out and everyone tastes one.

"Yum just what I needed, it hit the spot." Rocky grins.

The cashier comes out smiling at Rocky. "I love when a man likes my cooking."

"I am just the man to enjoy a fine woman's cooking," Rocky flirts back.

Lord Zedd does something he rarely does and cracks a smile. I if only he could see the putty's true form. "Can I trust you to make sure the spells work?"

Rita holds her tongue and nods her head at her husband.

"Good I knew I married you for something." Lord Zedd goes back to watching the monitors.

"Let's get a move on it we still have a long drive left." Tommy hops into the driver's seat, buckles up, and starts the van.

Kim hops into the passenger seat and buckles up. "This had better be one hell of a cabin for all of this driving that we have to endure."

"Oh believe me pinky it will be worth the drive; I plan on wearing you out babe." Tommy glances at Kim before he looks back at the road.

A few seats back Jason is flirting with Kat. "So are you dating anyone?" Jason leans back trying to be cool but looking a little geeky in the process.

"No I just moved to Angel Grove with my mum last week and met Tommy yesterday." Kat turns a page in her magazine. She was pretending to look at the magazine but she was really peering at Tommy and glaring at Kim.

Ump she seems to be into Tommy. Jason looks at Kat staring at Tommy again. "I am good with camping, so you will be safe with me."

"Oh that sounds reassuring." Kat walks to the restroom in the back of the RV.

Trini laughs at Rocky eating a ding-dong.

"Man how you can digest all that and still be fit," Zack asks him while eyeing him eating another one. "I would buy mad money to know your secret women would pay millions to know."

As the RV heads into a tunnel made out of a rock formation a bird flies by. The bird flies next to the tunnel when it suddenly hits what to be an invisible force field and is obliterated in thin air. The rangers, ex-rangers, and Kat do not notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy drives down a few winding roads until he parks in front of a cabin. "Well guys I guess this is it." He hops out the car and holds Kim's hand.

Aisha frowns at the cabin. "Oh my, it is uh beautiful." "One spider and I am sleeping in the RV."

Jason laughs as he begins to pull out the luggage. "Guys give me a hand."

The men help Jason as the girls walk to the front door of the cabin.

Kim unlocks the door and is the first to step inside. She looks around the living room. "Not bad." She tells the others who are waiting for her to give them the signal that it is okay to enter. Kim begins exploring the living room as the other girls come inside.

Zack is the first of the boys to walk in carrying bags. "Aw this is awesome."

Adam follows right behind him. "It is dope."

"Yeah it does have that hillbilly feel to it." Aisha pats Adam's shoulder. "Are you going to kill us a raccoon to eat?"

"I will use its skin to make a cap." Adam smiles at her making Aisha laugh.

Kim shakes her head before she and Tommy find the room they want. "I like this room," Kim watches as Tommy sets their luggage on the bed. "I will tell everyone to put their swimsuits on." She walks out of their room and frowns when she sees that Kat has chosen the room right next to theirs. Kim cups her hand over her mouth like a megaphone. "Lake in ten minutes guys," Kim yells before Tommy pulls her back into the room.

Jason enters his room and puts his luggage down. He begins to look around the room and his glaze stops on a picture. What the hell? Jason takes the picture down and sets it on the floor.

Kat is excited that Tommy will see here in her bikini and begins to change.

Jason lifts his head back up after staring at the strangest picture. That picture looks demonic. He turns his head and sees Kat taking off her clothes. What the… Jason watches Kat undress for a second before he looks away. I need to tell the others. He turns back around and watches Kat some more. This is really happening. When he sees that Kat has her shirt completely unbutton and is pulling down her bra. He bangs on the wall. "Hold up."

Kat jumps and puts her shirt back on before heading into the hallway were the others are.

Rocky walks into Jason's room first. "Now that is straight up creepy."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Aisha stares at the double mirror.

Billy studies the double mirror. "It was pioneer days and people had to make their own integration rooms." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Who did your cousin buy this place from," Zack asks.

"We should check the other rooms and make sure this is the only one; I would not want Rocky watching us pound away." Adam picks Aisha up and takes her back to their room.

Rocky frowns. "I did not even like hearing that." He walks to his room.

Jason looks at Kat. "How about we switch?" Not that I; I mean I will put the picture back up but you might feel better if we switched rooms?"

"I really would," Kat smiles at Jason as he grabs his bags. "Thanks for being a gentleman." She watches as he grabs his bags and smiles at her. Kat walks with him back to her room and gathers her things. When she is in her new room, Kat begins to put her things away. She turns and sees Jason underdressing in the mirror. He is hot I will give him that. She stares at him for a little while longer before she puts on her bathing suit and hurries to meet the others.

Rita studies the movements of the group from the set of monitors in a room. I knew Jason was too much of a goody-goody to keep that room. "Alright boneheads' rooms swap between Kat and Jason." Rita picks up a cup and begins drinking out of it.

Goldar looks at Rita before he writes it down on a clipboard. Master will not be too happy with her drinking. As if Lord Zedd read his thoughts, his image appears in front of them.

"Rita why are you sitting down drinking when there is work to be done?"

"I am working; we have a room change between Scott and Hilliard." Rita pouts.

A minion enters the room. "We have the blood work back on Campbell." The minion walks up next to Lord Zedd's image. "But we need to up her dosage to increase her libido." "Should we stick her with a needle or should we do it orally?"

"Ask me that again only slower," he jests with the minion. Rita in the room or not she is a scary looking creature that I would not mind having some fun with.

The minion smiles, "We are slowing down her smart brain cells?"

He looks at the monitors. "Ah good idea the hair dye; Aisha will be a dumb blonde."

She nods. "It works its way through her scalp and to her blood stream."

Back at the cabin, the gang walks to the dock. Everyone jumps in but Kim and Tommy.

"Whoa that is cold," Aisha screams.

"Oh yeah how cold," Kim asks.

Aisha smiles at Kim. "Come on in Kim life is a risk."

"Yeah, I might just risk lying in the sun for a while," Kim leans into Tommy.

"Oh well what about you Tommy," Kat asks.

Tommy stares out into the lake. "Hey what is that?"

"What," Trini questions as they all turn to look.

"In the lake right there," Tommy points.

Aisha frowns, "Oh come on."

"No I am serious right there," Tommy is still pointing. "It is right there; there, there." "Oh my it looks just like my girlfriend." He pushes Kim into the lake.

Kim screams as she hits the cold water. "Oh my, no you did not just do that to me," Kim splashes around in the lake.

"There is something else in the lake," Tommy tells them as he jumps into the lake. "A handsome man." He lifts up his hands and swims back a little.

Kim swims next to him and climbs into his arms. "I am going to kill you." She has her hands on his shoulders and is trying to frown at him but is failing miserably and laughing instead.

"No do not kill the handsome man; we are endangered," Tommy dips Kim underwater making her laugh as she comes back to the surface. "Handsome and Beautiful need to stick together."

The others laugh and begin to play in the lake.


End file.
